Geek To Sheek: ReMastered
by rabbitland
Summary: AU: Sakura is a geek out for revenge in her Senior year in Konoha Prep. She's making sure she gets everyone back for what they did to her.Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Sabaku you guys better watch out! Yes this is the original but remaster Geek To Sheek.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by Kishimoto.

This story is rated Teen for language, and violence. Other than that, all reviews and opinions are much appreciated.

Its Rabbitland: Hello everyone and to all my fans. I just want to say I am very sorry due too many reasons I have been very much M.I.A. But guess what I'm going to remaking Geek To Sheek. That's right you read right. I'm going to make it a bit more detailed and interesting :) There will probably only be a few minor changes in the story but it shall still follow. So I hope you enjoy. Peace and Love Rabbitland heehee.

**Geek to Sheek**

By Rabbitland

_"Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working for one."- _Bill Gates

_**Summary**_: Sakura a geekish friendless girl is in her last year of high school and works at the school library and is well bullied now wants to change who she is to get a certain somebody's eyes to look upon her, but what happens when more than one takes notice to her when she changes?

**Chapter One**

The Geek

_"I'm basically a sexless geek. Look at me, I have pasty-white skin, I have acne scars and I'm five-foot-nothing. Does that sound like a real sexual dynamo to you?"- _Mike Myers

I'm different. My grades are excellent. My looks are not the best. I wear my moms old clothing. I carry a dictionary everywhere I go. I even work in a library. If that didn't scream nerd, deweb, and the oh so famous, NERD! Of course you always have the people who point out the obvious.

" Can you please give me my books back now please?" Said a very shy, yet meek voice that belonged to non other than Haruno Sakura the ugly duckling of Konoha High Prep. Already in the last few days of her Junior year, Sakura is still bullied and still has no friends to have her back. It wasn't her fault she was so anti-social. Usually people always tired to avoid her.

Sakura had long frizzy, spilt ended, wavy platinum pink hair that was always down, covering her pale ashen face. Wide red rimmed glasses that hid her gorgeous emerald eyes. Always wore old baggy clothes that probably her mother wore when she was in high school. Never had her skin exposed to the sun, but maybe her hands and her ankles. The state she looked in now, I guess you really could call her an ugly duckling.

" Yeah right when you get pretty...maybe....just maybe we'll give you your books back, Haruno..."Said a boy with golden, short, spiky blonde hair. He had eclectic sky blue eyes that adored his fox like face. He was known as Uzumaki Naruto, the son of a dead trillionarie and good looking male of Konoha Prep High. He was very tall compared to Sakura or Haruno as he would call her. He loved wearing orange in any thing he wore and with a second or third color of blue was his preferred style. He was very stylish for his hyperactive persona.

Okay I will admit, compared to the other Uzumaki is really nice. Though only to those he really like. Good thing he really likes me. _Cough._

Anyways, but yes Naruto picked on Sakura and very hard at that. Yet never alone would he mess with her. He always had his best friends the Konoha 'bad boys' help him out. Though that did not make him the leader of the gang of bullies.

" Oh wait dobe, rephrase that, she will never get her books back, because she will always look like the ugly duckling of Konoha." Smirked one boy with black midnight blue hair and ebony black eyes. He was supposedly the number one hottie in Konoha High. Best of everything that he does. Football, always first to make the cut. Soccer, always star player. Track, first to always be starter. It did not matter what the Midnight haired boy did, he was always going to be number one. Standing only about just an inch taller than Naruto and way more stylish. He was non other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Personally I didn't think the Uchiha was all so magnificent as many of his fan girls tired to make him. For me, he was just another washed out and used guy for girls to obsess over. But hey that's me. I mean he doesn't scream jerk at all does he? Okay I have a confession to make; I'm very sarcastic.

" He's right Naruto, she will never get her precious books back with this face." Said a boy with platinum white eyes and chestnut brown long silky hair. His stoic face should have told him who he was. He was Hyuuga Neji, the son of a Prince. So in other words you could say he was a pompous know it all. He was very handsome, I will give him that. Now if only he would live up to his father's expectations. He was as well stylish but he loved black and white a bit too much for my taste. I sometimes would confuse him for a walked human sized checkers board.

The Hyuuga....what is there to say about him....well he does have good intellectual conversations with the teachers during study hall. Hey I'm not a stalker its just he's always in the library.

Okay I will admit, by now I was a bit annoyed with them. Lets just say it never ends well when they annoy me. Okays, it never ends well for myself when they annoy me.

" Give me my books back you pompous asses!" Shouted Sakura in a tear like matter. Though still shy she could not fully make it seem like a threat.

The Hyuuga then walked up to Sakura while someone suddenly grabbed her by the arms from behind. Fear someone consumed Sakura's face and now she was highly regretting what she just yelled. Neji took his hand and slapped her hard against the face. Causing a red bruise to swell upon her face and it was a slap so powerful that her glasses fell onto the ground. In a silent whimper Sakura held her face and closed her eyes hoping that someone would save her from her Hell. Suddenly Neji roughly cupped her chin to make her look at him.

" My, my, my, now those are some damn gorgeous eyes. Makes me want to pluck them out and save them in a jar." He then smirked when he got a satisfying gasp out of the girl. The guy holding Sakura just pushed her to the ground and kneeled down beside her.

He had red-brownish hair that made his light jade eyes stand. He had a boyish baby face that made him seem so innocent. We all know he is not. He was Sabaku Gaara, the son of the Ambassador of Suna. He was sort of cute as well, but was the most cruelest kid you would had ever seen. He was not only mean adults, students, siblings, and even his best buddies too. He was stylish with his traditional red, white, maroon, and black artier though.

Sabaku...bastard.

As Sakura struggle to get up she was only knocked back down with a strong hand to her head pressuring her into the dirt on the ground.

" Now, now. We can't have you showing your ugly face to the world, so keep it where it belongs... in the dirt you disgusting looking creature." Gaara said in the most seriously scare tone ever. I guess I offended him by insulting them.

" Yeah where it belongs you dirty pig." Sasuke said with his traditional smirk. When Gaara let go of her head, Sakura began to reach for her glasses, only for them to be crushed by Neji's expensive shoes.

" Opps...it seems that my shoe has a mind...not!" Neji laughed a cruel laugh as he looked down at the girl on the verge of crying.

"Why...?" Sakura asked weakly looking at Neji, then at the rest of the boys.

" Why...now that's a good question." Sasuke said while walking up to Sakura who still was on the ground. He kneeled down and cupped her chin and was about to move his face closer to Sakura's to see what her reaction was to any of the stuff they just did to her.

" Hey Sasuke we can't mess around with this piece of trash for long, we have to get to the airport in two hour so let's go you guys." Naruto said in a rush to go home and pack.

" Well til next time ugly duckling." Sasuke said as he pushed her face away.

As they walked away laughing they didn't notice someone had been watching them for the longest. With a grit of they're teeth that person was gone.

Sakura got up the best way she could and started to walk down the street towards her home. As tears began to roll down her dirt stained cheeks Sakura said,

" Well, this is the way to spend the last day of being a junior."

An continued to walk home as the red-orange sun begins to set.

" I...I promise I'll become a different person and get my revenge for all the pain you jerks put me through for ten years." Sakura said with determination.

-Rabbitland its me Sasamicabbit! Heehee. Hope you liked the new and more improved version of Geek To Sheek. I had noticed that I had too much errors in the original, but I guess you guys knew that. Ha! Well I'm going to be getting to the next chapter. It shall be up sooner than you think. Peace and Love Rabbitland :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by Kishimoto.

This story is rated Teen for language, and violence. Other than that, all reviews and opinions are much appreciated.

Its Rabbitland: Hello everyone and to all my fans. I just want to say I am very sorry due too many reasons I have been very much M.I.A. But guess what I'm going to remaking Geek To Sheek. That's right you read right. I'm going to make it a bit more detailed and interesting :) There will probably only be a few minor changes in the story but it shall still follow. So I hope you enjoy. Peace and Love Rabbitland heehee.

**Geek to Sheek**

By Rabbitland

_"Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working for one."- _Bill Gates

_**Summary**_: Sakura a geekish friendless girl is in her last year of high school and works at the school library and is well bullied now wants to change who she is to get a certain somebody's eyes to look upon her, but what happens when more than one takes notice to her when she changes?

**Chapter Two**

The Visit

_"Superior people never make long visits"_- Marianne Moore

**Recap: **_" Hey Sasuke we can't mess around with this piece of trash for long, we have to get to the airport in two hour so let's go you guys." Naruto said in a rush to go home and pack._

_" Well til next time ugly duckling." Sasuke said as he pushed her face away._

_As they walked away laughing they didn't notice someone had been watching them for the longest. With a grit of they're teeth that person was gone._

_Sakura got up the best way she could and started to walk down the street towards her home. As tears began to roll down her dirt stained cheeks Sakura said,_

_" Well, this is the way to spend the last day of being a junior."_

_An continued to walk home as the red-orange sun begins to set._

_" I...I promise I'll become a different person and get my revenge for all the pain you jerks put me through for ten years." Sakura said with determination._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura made her way up the pass way of her home she was greeted by her some of her maids. The usual garden maids were in their pink frilly aprons running around straying each other with the extended Gardner hoes. Sakura felt almost awkward to even try to make it non obvious that she was home late. Later than usual. Some of the maids noticed her bruises and could not bare the shame of asking. Its not like they did not care it was the fact that they had no right to ask. Sakura knew that sooner or later the bruises will become a topic for them all to discuss. As she made at way in the door she looked around franticly.

" Good she must be gone or in her room..." Sakura said as she placed her sling bag near the door corner. With her head hung low Sakura started for the marble stairs that occupied her home. Suddenly a lovely voice called out to her. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks knowing who called for her.

" Sakura dear is that you?" Said the lovely voice. Sakura did not want her person calling for her to see the bruises she got from the boys. Sakura started to speed walk up the stairs when she looked up the lovely voice woman was standing right before her, causing Sakura to stop suddenly.

The woman before her had such rare beauty that you did not see everyday. She had long straight platinum pastel pink hair that reached the middle of her back. A heart shaped face adored with lime green eyes that sparkled like a thousand suns. Her skin was a shade of vanilla, so smooth and milky that if you imagined enough, you could eat it. She was dressed in a nice floral summer spaghetti strapped sun dress. A smile plastered on her face. You could almost say she had the perfect smile that could take your breath away. She was non other than, Haruno Ume, mother of Sakura.

' Gosh, no wonder she is the most gorgeous model in all of model industries.' Sakura thought to herself.

" Sakura dear, I just called you but you didn't answer your...Sakura dear where's your glasses?" Sakura's mother asked as she began to walk down the stairs towards her daughter.

" Well I guess I must have dropped them." Sakura said nervously. She knew her mother would not buy it. It was her twentieth pair she so called 'dropped'.

" Sakura, this is the twentieth pair of glasses you have lost this month. Do you know ho...'gasp!' Sakura what happened to your face?" Sakura's mother said with a small frown on her face. Even with such a small frown on her face she looked ever so pleasant. Though Sakura knew her mother was, well, pissed.

" I...um..fell." Sakura said in her meek voice she used at school.

" Sakura don't lie to me, because I know you. Tell me the truth, this instant!" Ume yelled at Sakura. When Ume used this voice you knew you had no right to lie at that point or you were in big trouble.

" Okay...um..um..."Sakura stuttered.

" Today dear!" Ume used in a still firm voice.

" Well you see... its not my fault, but there's these group of guys at school who bully me and..." Sakura didn't even finish her words because her mother said,

" Get your keys we're going to go pay a visit to theses boys who are so called hitting up on !"

"Wait can I at least change first?" Sakura said nervously. Ume said nothing but headed towards the door. Sakura knew her mind was made up So Sakura got her keys to lock the door. Ume walked so fast that Sakura had to walk in a pre jog to keep up. Ume came up to a big building that looked to be a warehouse. She placed her finger on an intercom speaker.

" Reese can you please bring the black drop top Orochi*A new car in Japan it's cool look it up please!*Sakura and I have business to take care please." Ume said a bit calmly. Reese was the boss man over the garage. Whatever goes in it, he will know. Whatever goes out, he will know.

" Yes Madam Ume." Reese said through a small speaker.

In ten minutes the new black Orochi was in front of them. Reese got out of the driver's seat and handed Ume the keys.

Reese was a tall dark man, probably African American. Which was very rare to see in Konoha. He was dressed in blue denim overalls and brown old worn out Lugz. He had big muscular arms that looked as if they could break steel. He had a workers face that made him intimidating.

" I'll drive, but you have to tell me who they are so I can get there." Ume said getting into the driver's seat.

Ume hopped in the car and fastened her seatbelt. She started to fix the rer view mirror when she saw that Sakura was standing outside of the car.

" Sakura get in the car." Ume said she a stern voice. It shook Sakura out of her daze and she quickly got into the car and fastened her seatbelt.

" Well...?" Ume said in once again her stern voice. Sakura looked down in shame and started to twilled her thumbs together.

" It was...it was...Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Sabaku the ones who have been hitting me." Sakura said with a low voice. Ume had already started up the car and was already half way past their house when she suddenly had a burst of anger run through her veins.

" WHAT! You mean those rich asses are the ones who did this to you? Wait til I get my hands on them!" Ume said in an angry voice. She did not realize it, but she began to speed up a bit. Sakura of course noticed and quickly tighten her grip around her leather strap to keep her safe.

" Yes, but they said they're going on some kind of trip." Sakura said still with her head down. Shutting her eyes tight hoping her mother would suddenly slow her rampage of quickness with her car.

" And how do you know this?" Ume said as she looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

" Well...I heard Uzumaki say something about it. Something about going to the airport and being late before they left me." Sakura said.

" Oh, okay so who is the head of the body?" Ume said.

" What do you mean?" Sakura said with confusion in her voice now looking at her mother.

" Well in every gang there is a body. You have the strong legs. The strong chest. The strong arms. And there is the brains. So which one of those boys is the head?" Ume asked while trying to keep an eye on the road.

" Well I guess that would be the Uchiha." Sakura answered back.

" Well, I guess they would be at the Uchiha's estate. Let's go." Ume said.

Sakura and Ume arrived at the front Uchiha Estate.

Ume got out of car and walk up to the gate, when she notice Sakura did not follow her. Ume then walked towards the car and dragged Sakura out of the Orochi.

" Come on." Ume said a little irritated as she dragged Sakura by the arm up to the large black gates with a red and white fan in the middle of each gate.

" Excuse me, but do you have an appointment with the Uchiha's ladies?" Said a deep voice that belong to a bored looking silver hair man who was reading a small orange book. One eye had a big patch covering it. He was non other than Hatake Kakashi.

" No, but they will be having an appointment to the doctor when I get my hands on them!" Ume said with anger spilling from her voice.

" Well I sorry but..." Kakashi stop when he finally looked up from his 'book'. When he looked up he was speechless by the sight of the most gorgeous woman in all of the five countries was right before him. He hurriedly pulled out a small black book and quickly filled through some pages. He then stopped at a certain page and looked franticly back and forth from Ume to the page. He then suddenly started to spasm with joy.

" You're...you're...You are Haruno Ume, the most talented woman in all of the five countries with the body of a goddess." Kakashi said dumb founded by her sight.

" Yes, so what, I just want to get in there, so can you help me out since...you're such a fan." Ume said with her most sweetest tone to persuade the guardsman.

" Okay, but you have to give me an autograph first." Kakashi said holding up his little black book with her picture in it.

" Fine." Ume said.

" You did not let me finish, an autograph and a picture." Kakashi said with a smile plastered on his face pulling out a small digital camera out of his pocket.

" WHAT!" Ume yelled.

" A picture of you and me. Or do you not want to see the Uchiha's." Kakashi said with boredom in his voice, but for anyone who knew him they would certainly see that he was true fully excited.

" ...Um...uh...fine I'll take a picture with you." Ume said sadly and irritated.

Sakura just stood their looking at them like they were crazy. Kakashi got his picture he smiled his half smile and opened the gates so they could see the Uchiha's.

_**In the Uchiha Mansion**_

" Sasuke-teme this trip to the Yuriko hot springs is so going to be cool!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down while loud music was pumping throughout the whole mansion.(They are in the living room.)

" Shut up dobe you're giving me a headache." Sasuke said as he tried to wrestle Naruto down to make him settle down a bit.

" You guys act like animals that belong in the wildness." Neji said with a smirk on his face. Gaara paid them no attention what so ever. He was just busy putting on his headphones to his ipod nano and played loud heavy metal.

_ding dong_

" Hey did you guys hear that, I think someone is at the door." Naruto said as he jumped up from the floor and ran towards the door.

_ding dong_

" Last one there is Haruno's boyfriend!" Neji said running after Naruto.

_ding dong_

" Hey no fair you guys got a head start!" Sasuke didn't hear anything he just stayed where he was.

_ding dong_

Naruto reached the door and pulled it opened fast.

" Where's Uchiha!" Ume shouted with her hands over her chest. She was standing directly in front of Sakura so he couldn't see her.

" What? Who are...Oh my God!" Naruto shouted.

" Stop shouting dobe and what?" Sasuke said while coming up behind him.

" Oh my, I didn't know you knew the hottest model of all five countries!" Naruto shouted while pointing at Ume.

" Hey stop pointing at me you fox-looking boy!" Ume shouted back.

" What are you talking about dobe, I don't know this woman." Sasuke said when Neji came.

" My God, it is the woman of my dreams." Neji said while clutching his chest where his heart was.

" WHAT?" Ume yelled with shock.

" You are Miss Haruno Ume...right?" Neji said with heart shape bubbles in his eyes went to Ume and said,

" HARUNO!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

" What's with all the shouting?" Yelled a deep voice man. Behind the boys stood Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku. He was a very handsome man though he was in his early forties and he looked like he didn't smile much do to the lines beside the ends lips. He had on an expensive white see through dress shirt which he wore with a black tight muscle shirt and black silk baggy slacks.

" Well it's good to see someone else instead of the loud brats." Ume said.

" HEY!" The boys said in unison.

" Well what is the meaning of this racket? I was trying to get some work done before I go on vacation." Fugaku said looking at the tall well tone gorgeous female before him.

" Well Uchiha these so called boys of yours have been beating up on my daughter." Ume said.

" What, we didn't even know that you had a daughter." Sasuke protested.

" Yes I think you do,...Dear" Ume said and stepped aside so they could see Sakura.

" Hey it's ugly! I didn't know..." Naruto stopped when he realize why they were here.

" Sasuke is this true?" Fugaku asked his second born Sasuke didn't say anything he told his unexpected guess to come in.

_**In the bigger livingroom**_.

" So to get to the real deal here I would like to know why your son and his friends are picking on my daughter?" Ume asked

" Yes, I would as well. Sasuke, start explaining." Fugaku told his son.

" Well you see father, ugl...I mean, Haruno here, when we were little she made fun of us, because she was so much smarter than us, so we're just getting back at her now." Sasuke smirked. Everyone, except Fugaku, just stared at him as if he just grew an extra head.

" Paying her back by beating the crap out of her is not just repaying back, it's bulling and abuse." Ume said with poison in her voice.

" I'm not sure, but are you trying to say my son is a lair, Miss Haruno?" Fugaku said with stoic face.

" Trying, he is. If you believe that load of... then yes, he is a liar,." Ume said now with deadly poison in her voice. With that said Fugaku stood up and said in a very stern voice,

" I see, Miss Haruno, I going to have to ask you and your daughter to ...get up and get!"

" Excuse me, but we are not going anywhere until that son of yours apologize to my dear Sakura and I mean not tomorrow, not the next day, not the summer after this summer, BUT TODAY!" Ume yelled.

" I said get out or do I have to get the guards, Miss Haruno?" Fugaku sternly said.

" Then bring it on, because it'll take more than just a few guards to kick this beauty bloom out!" Ume said in a angered voice.

" GUARDS!" Fugaku yelled.

_**Outside the Uchiha Hugh gates**_.

" Can you believe the nerve of those jerks, kicking a lady out of their presence." Ume yelled as she drove off fast from the mansion.

" Yeah." Sakura said very sadly playing with the him of her baggy old skirt. Ume looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye and thought about, why Sakura would not had told her that she' had been bullied at school, until it hit her.

" Dear..." Ume spoke breaking the silence of the soon to be night drive home.

" Yes?" Sakura answered still looking down.

" You don't...like that Uchiha boy or his friends do you?" Ume asked looking a little worried, but it wasn't showing.

" What...no." Sakura said shyly as she blushed much as Sakura wanted to hide the blush from her mother, she could not, because she caught it on first tint of red.

' Thought so no wonder she didn't tell me about them at first.' Ume smiled a little at this, but was sad as well to know that her daughter liked one of those boys.

" Dear...for the whole summer you're going to spend a few weeks going to a spa, salon, nail salon, shopping, etiquette classes, tanning salon, and a 'How to be a model Missy' do you understand?" Ume said.

" But mom..." Sakura protested but didn't get to finish.

" No buts or you're grounded from the library, got it?" Ume said sternly.

" Yes .." Sakura said and that was the end of that conversation.

-Rabbitland,

Gah! time flies when you're trying to hurry on a story. Heeheee. Don't worry I'll be working on the next chapter of Geek To Sheek Remastered :)

Til Then Ja'ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are owned by Kishimoto.

This story is rated Teen for language, and violence. Other than that, all reviews and opinions are much appreciated.

Its Rabbitland: Hello everyone and to all my fans. So Like I said I will be making changes to the original Geek To Sheek story. Well, I've decided to make major changes heehee. It is like this: I have a sight of greatness hit me across the face....literally. o.o Anyway I'm going to change up the scenes and parts a bit. Also I'm going to be taking the idea of _**Naraku's Phoenix**_. Heehee I liked he/she idea. Gosh let me shut up now heehee. Time for the chapter :)

**Geek to Sheek**

By Rabbitland

_"Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working for one."- _Bill Gates

_**Summary:**_ Sakura a geekish friendless girl is in her last year of high school and works at the school library and is well bullied now wants to change who she is to get a certain somebody's eyes to look upon her, but what happens when more than one takes notice to her when she changes?

**Chapter Three**

The Request

_"Great things are only possible with outrageous requests."- _Anonymous

_**Recap: **__" Yes?" Sakura answered still looking down._

_" You don't...like that Uchiha boy or his friends do you?" Ume asked looking a little worried, but it wasn't showing._

_" What...no." Sakura said shyly as she blushed much as Sakura wanted to hide the blush from her mother, she could not, because she caught it on first tint of red._

_' Thought so no wonder she didn't tell me about them at first.' Ume smiled a little at this, but was sad as well to know that her daughter liked one of those boys._

_" Dear...for the whole summer you're going to spend a few weeks going to a spa, salon, nail salon, shopping, etiquette classes, tanning salon, and a 'How to be a model, Missy' do you understand?" Ume said._

_" But mom..." Sakura protested but didn't get to finish._

_" No buts or you're grounded from the library, got it?" Ume said sternly._

_" Yes .." Sakura said and that was the end of that conversation._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was slowing ascending as the morning air started to swept across Konoha. Everything was peaceful and silent except for the early birds that were scattering to their vehciles in a hurry to their occupations.

_'Beep...'_

_'Beep...'_

_'Beep...beep...beep...beep...'_

_'Bam!'_

Came a loud crash of a clock that was now nothing, but scrap metal now, thanks to non other than Sakura herself. She was not an early bird that is for sure.

" Curse the guy who created such ear murdering devices! " Sakura yelled as she slowly trying to get up from her comfortable mattress. Today was the day Sakura started her new life as a senior at the most prestigious school in the entire fire country, Konoha Prep. Leisurely, Sakura arose from her king sized bed and bit by bit walked to her large bathroom. First thing Sakura had in mind was to take a hot shower to walk her up. Once she finished there she then brushed her teeth and wash her face. Looking up into her medicine cabinet mirror she started to study herself.

Sakura now had shoulder length platinum pink hair that was not frizzy but straight, didn't have split ends, nor was messy. She had hair that was now considered the most beautiful tresses in_ ' Madame Model Magazine'_. Yes, that is right, Sakura was now a model. Thanks to her mother's determination, Sakura was now doing photo shoots and becoming well known in the model industry. Her face was in teen magazines and on billboards everywhere. Though, no one knew who she was, except for her mother, Sakura was causing a big scene. Girls and boys all across the country wanted to know who she was. Most of the identification problem was, she changed her name. _Cherry_. _Cherry_, the new attractive teen that appeared over night and made every grown male wish they were young again.

Sakura has to finish school first in order to become a world model just like her mother. Even though it was her mother's dream for Sakura to become a model, Sakura just wishes she could be normal, but that is insurmountable.

Now Sakura had a body that fit her small frame. Though still pale, it was very becoming of her features. She had toned her body in the right areas that made her look amazing in any outfit. She could make a black trash bag look like a new season attire.

Sakura walked out of her bathroom and went straight to her 'once small closet' to her now 'take up half the other side of my room' closet. She now had all fashions that were either in, out, or have not even came out yet. Thanks to her mother of course. She walked into her closet and pulled out her newly made uniform.

Sakura was now dressed in a black sailor fuku, white knee length socks that had small plush-like slugs at each side of the socks, a pair of black Mary-Jane's that were very polished, and a black ribbon choker with a white crystal bell on that adored her slim neck. Ready for her new day, Sakura grabbed her old school bag and went to the kitchen where her mother would usually be.

Walking down the long, spiral, white stairs Sakura noticed one of the maids coming up the stairs.

" Good morning Lady Sakura. Is everything well for you this morning?" said Sakura's personal maid, Kiyomi. She was pretty with her foreign green eyes and short, bob, black hair and pale smooth skin. She had a small red star tattoo on her right arm, which was one of the reasons Sakura took interest in her becoming her personal maid. She was wearing early maid uniforms all the maids that to wear. It was very French made.

" Oh...good morning, Shudo-san. Yes, everything is well." Sakura said greeting her back. Kiymoi always hated when Sakura called her by her last name, feeling older than she should.

" Oh Sakura when are you ever going to get out of that formal stage?" Kiyomi said giggled lightly.

" I...I guess never." Sakura said with a small smile that made her heart-shape face glow. Sakura then left the made to her business with a good-bye and headed for the kitchen.

**In the kitchen.**

Ume was very well in the kitchen leaning against the high counter top reading a magazine with _Cherry's_ face on it. Sakura smiled feeling a bit happy knowing that even her mother was interested in _Cherry_ as well.

Ume was wearing a sheer white dress that fell above her knees showing off her legs. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, which you could tell she tried to do herself. Her make-up was lightly applied and she look gorgeous even with a small piece of grain muffin stuck to her lower chin.

" Gosh Dear you look...amazing!" Ume shouted with delight. She then clasped her hands over her mouth and giggled feeling embarrassed forgetting that the other maids were still sleeping. Even with a big house which they live in any noise carries through the hallways.

" Thanks mother." Sakura said while blushing. She then sat down and ate her breakfast that was already prepared. When she was finish Sakura got up and said her thanks and was about to walk out the kitchen until,

" Dear wait I got a special surprise for you!" Ume squealed with delight while bouncing of the floor like a cheerleader doing a taunting cheer.

" Mother, I hate to say this but, the last time you said that I ended up sick with food poison, remember." Sakura said with a tint of blush remembering when her mother tried to cook her a birthday dinner that nearly killed her insides.

" Oh Dear I'm sure you're going to love this surprise more than that dinner." Ume said happily. Sakura could do nothing but smile with a bit of nervous nerves jumping all over her body fearing what her mother might have though up.

**In the inside car fort.**

" Sakura I would like you to meet your new best friend!" Ume shouted with an excited tone. She then in a swift movement pulled the sheets off of three new vehicles. The first was a black and pink Orochi with white flames on the front fore wheels and the back, the next was a black and white Subaru, and the last was a Suzuki motorcycle that was in hot pink and black.

Sakura looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. She could not even begin to believe that her mother had bought her a car finally. Make that three cars at that. Sakura nearly fainted due to the overdose of happiness that sprung into her body.

" Are these mine?" Was all Sakura could ask. Feeling a bit overwhelmed she placed a hand to her forehead and started to fan herself light with her other hand.

" Yes dear they all are. So take one to school already!" Ume said with a wide grin.

" Can I take this one?" Sakura asked pointing to the Orochi.

" Sure it's yours isn't it ?" Ume said with now an ear to ear grin. All Sakura could do was nod. Sakura the hugged her mother tightly and hurriedly jumped into the vehicle. Ume handed Sakura the keys and she was off with a good bye.

" Have fun dear!" Ume said waving Sakura off. Sakura waved her hand in the air and disappeared on the road.

"Go get them dear. Show them that Sakura is not more and that _Cherry_ is here to stay." Ume said with a trumpet smirk.

**Somewhere in the middle of traffic**

Sakura was slowly moving thanks to morning traffic. If she would have known that she was going to be late on her first day back she would have walked. Suddenly a melody was heard in her car that shocked her. She looked around and figured it was coming from the compartment. She opened it and a small silver mobile phone was laying on a small stack of money. Sakura was baffled and realized that the identification on the phone said it was her mother. Sakura hurriedly answered.

" Hello? " Sakura asked.

"Hi dear, it's your mother. Just reminding you that at school you are under the name of _Cherry_ an not Sakura. Heehee. Beware that you will not be in the entire books. Bye sugar!" With that Ume cut the connection to a very shocked Sakura.

" What!" Sakura yelled into the phone, but felt eyes staring at her. Looking over she saw an old man staring at her. She blushed madly and when the traffic light showed she could drive she spun off in a flash.

**In the school parking lot**

Thanks to traffic Sakura was late getting to school to get a good parking place. It took Sakura about another ten minutes just to find parking space.

" Ah, there is one." Sakura said in a happy tone. She was about to back into the parking space until an Escalade beat her to the spot.

" Hey that's my spot!" Sakura yelled in an angry voice. The owners of the Escalade were already out of the vehicle and on there way to the school building.

" To bad, better luck next time ." For some reason Sakura recognized the voice, but did not register it at that moment. She was still frustrated with her mother's plans.

" Jerk!" Sakura yelled and drove off.

**In the principle's office**

_' Knock...knock, knock...knock.'_

" Come in." Said a powerful female's voice. Sakura walked in the classic principal's office and there was a busty blonde woman sitting in a big maroon chair. She had almond colored eyes and model like face that rivaled Ume's. She looked about in her early thirties and very powerful even while sitting. She was wearing a dark midnight blue suit with a pair of black high-heeled sandals that made her look like a tough Mafia queen. Those few accessories made her whole appearance stick like danger in the room. She was non other than the powerful, Tsunade.

" Oh hello there. You must be a new student?" Tsunade asked Sakura while having her nose pointed in a very big book. Sakura then looked a bit down feeling forgotten.

" No...it's...me...Tsunade-san." Sakura said with a tint of blush to her now cheeks. Tsunade finally looked up from her book and could not believe her eyes. She knew who was the owner of that meek voice and she could not ever forget.

" Sa...Sakura is that you?" Tsunade said surprised and shocked. She could have fallen out of her seat if she wanted to.

" Yes." Sakura said shyly with the blush upon her cheeks getting even worse. Tsunade shot up from her seat and rushed over to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

" Tsunade-san...you're crushing me..." Sakura struggled to say feeling like a tons of rocks were pressuring her body. Tsunade realized this and quickly sat Sakura down in the chair next to them.

" Sorry Sakura, but I just knew you would change sooner or later. The new look totally suits you. Secretly I think you even rival your mother." Tsunade said while kneeling down in front of the seat Sakura now occupied.

" Thanks. I guess." Sakura said as she looked to the side of Tsunade with a tomato blush. Tsunade noticed this and could not help but to giggle a bit.

" So Sakura what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked while walking back to her office table.

" Well, I need to know if my mother has spoken with you anytime lately." Sakura said looking at Tsunade with serious eyes. Tsunade smile and pulled out a small envelope.

Tsunade then stood back up from her table and walked to Sakura.

" Sakura I know you're going to be very angry with me, but you know I can not reject any of your mother's orders. She's too convincing. Besides she has a pretty great idea. Even though she is not always the bright thinker. Here." Tsunade handed Sakura the envelope and smile. It took Sakura some time to register what Tsunade just said. That is when Sakura tilted her head to the side.

" Tsunade-san...did you just call my mother stupid?" Sakura asked in a bewildered way. Tsunade's eyes widen a bit and she picked up Sakura from her seat and carried her to the door.

" No time to talk _Cherry_. Go to Class. You're already late." With that said Tsunade closed the door and locked it. Dumbfounded Sakura turned around slowly and walked away from the door.

**Hallway**

Walking down the halls Sakura suddenly stopped and turned around. She stood there for about a minute before she thought out loud.

" Wait, did Tsunade-san just call me...._Cherry_?"

_**Rabbitland:**_

Hey guys. Hehee. Sorry I'm just now uploading the new Chapter, but it is not my fault. My old computer literally died. Haahaa! So yea. New twist to the story. So pretty much the story is going to change starting next chapter. Love you guys.

Ja' Ne!


End file.
